


Sharp as a tac, clueless as a dim bulb

by blue_eyesgirl_fic



Category: Bleach
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 04:42:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2137386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_eyesgirl_fic/pseuds/blue_eyesgirl_fic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things had been awfully quiet and awfully boring but at least Yumichika could amuse himself with just how clueless Shuuhei could be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp as a tac, clueless as a dim bulb

**Author's Note:**

  * For [peroxidepest17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peroxidepest17/gifts).



> Beta: the usual~  
> Characters/Relationships: Mentions of Abarai Renji and Kuchiki Byakuya/Zaraki Kenpachi  
> Author's Notes: I hope you enjoy this little bit of domestic fluff~

Things had been awfully quiet since Aizen had been locked up and awfully boring as well sometimes. Shuuhei spent an awful lot of time training, or following his new captain round like a lost puppy, and whilst Yumichika was training too there was still all the paperwork that 9th division did.

Yumichika walked quietly through 9th division to Shuuhei's office, dinner in hand. Old habits died hard and despite Shuuhei not burying himself in work so much anymore to escape reality, he still worked far too much overtime.

A small smile graced his lips as he watched Captain Muguruma move towards him, Vice-Captain… well Super Vice-Captain Kuna, flitting around him. She was chattering away as the new 9th division captain answered every so often and swatted at her when she got too close or too annoying.

Muguruma's eyes flicked to Yumichika and he nodded in greeting. "Ayasegawa."

"Good evening, Muguruma-taichou." Yumichika gave him a coy smile, eyes roaming over him briefly before he met the others gaze again. "You're looking well~" Yumichika hummed.

Kensei only rolled his eyes a little; he'd quickly gotten used to the other and he at least wasn't as blatant or invading as Lisa. "Hisagi's still in his office," he said, tone making it evident that Kensei wasn't impressed with him trying to work late again. He glanced down at the evident food packages in Yumichika's arms and nodded a little in satisfaction. "Try not to make a mess with that."

Yumichika chuckled. "Whatever are you implying, Muguruma-taichou. I'm just here to make sure Shuuhei eats, nothing more and nothing less~" 

Kensei only shook his head. "Come on Mashiro, let's get out of here."

"Ok Kensei~ Have fun, Yumi~~ Don't make a mess or I'll be mad!" Her tone was threatening but Yumichika couldn't help but just think of her as an adult version of Yachiru with perhaps an even more childish mindset.

"I promise, Super Kuna-fukutaichou~" 

She looked pleased with that and headed off with Kensei down the corridor, staying just ahead of him.

Yumichika chuckled again and continued to Shuuhei's office. It was easy enough to spot anyway, thanks to it being the only lit room along that corridor. He knocked and, without waiting for a reply, entered. 

"You should wait for a reply you.... Oh Ayasegawa, what did you want?"

Yumichika sighed and rolled his eyes, putting their dinner on Kensei’s desk for now. "You can cut that out, Shuuhei, no-one’s around. I just passed your captain and super vice-captain on my way here~"

Shuuhei smiled sheepishly. "Well at any rate I have too much... Yumichika, put that down." He huffed as his fellow shinigami ignored his words and started tiding up the paperwork that was left. “I’m trying to-“ More paperwork was simply whipped out from underneath his pen and he scowled at Yumichika.

“Yes, sweetie~” he teased, fluttering his eyelashes, knowing Shuuhei wasn’t going to fall for it. He blushed anyway and Yumichika smiled sweetly, putting food down on his desk. “That’s better~”

Shuuhei shook his head and opened up one of the boxes. Breaking his chopsticks, he quickly dug in. 

“… You forgot to eat again, didn’t you?” Yumichika accused with a dramatic sigh, pushing more food at the 9th division vice-captain. 

Shuuhei gave him an awkward sort of shrug and continued to eat. “I had some rice balls earlier that…. showed up on my desk…”

“Well at least your captain is looking after you!” 

“Ah so that’s where they came from.”

Yumichika tutted, resisting the urge to cuff him over the head. It would be rather un-beautiful. “Hisagi Shuuhei, what am I going to do with you? Maybe I should have Muguruma-taichou bodily throw you from the office at the end of the day.” 

Shuuhei looked affronted, whether at his captain chucking him out the office or Yumichika suggesting he should do so, but he was easily shut up by a delicate piece of sushi being shoved in his mouth.

“So aside from all this terrible paperwork, did anything interesting happen today?” 

Shuuhei sighed through his nose and just let the subject change, it was no good trying to fight Yumichika. He carefully finished chewing the piece of sushi and swallowed before answering: “No not really. I have a few things to edit for the Seireitei News before the end of the week but nothing else much exciting. Muguruma-taichou hasn’t taken me out training for awhile either.”

 _Probably because you’re too tired from paperwork._ Though he knew Shuuhei wouldn’t think much of it, glad for a rest from Kazeshini. “Well, I was busy making your dinner and demonstrating the beautiful art of creating such an elegant meal to taichou.”

Yumichika had expected a laugh or expected Shuuhei to pick up on _why_ his captain would even bother to make such a beautiful looking meal. But no, that was apparently lost on Shuuhei.

“Why…?” His expression was puzzled and Yumichika laughed softly. 

“Oh taichou just had some _training_ planned~” Well if Shuuhei wasn’t going to get it Yumichika was certainly going to have fun seeing how long it would be before the penny dropped.

Shuuhei wondered if this was a hint being dropped. Not that he didn’t bring food when he and Yumichika choose to train together, Yumichika had become particularly interested in learning some higher kidou, but perhaps he needed to make it fancier? No, no it couldn’t be that, Yumichika didn’t seem upset with him or anything.

“Ok so who was this training? With.” Shuuhei watched the smirk slide across Yumichika’s face, eyes sparkling with glee. That only meant something bad or horrifying was about to happen and he, Shuuhei, was going to be pulling some sort of face for Yumichika’s amusement.

“Oh~ Just Kuchiki-taichou.”

“What?!” Yup, he’d been caught. Shuuhei was completely flabbergasted by the revelation and probably looked it too. “Kuchiki-taichou actually wants to train with Zaraki-taichou? I thought Kuchiki-taichou hated the way Zaraki-taichou fights, he’s too savage or something?”

Yumichika giggled; Shuuhei still thought they were talking about training, how cute. “Oh no, you know I think that’s what Kuchiki-taichou likes about taichou~” Yumichika leant closer, smiling sweetly. “It’s like how when we train with our zanpakutou, I like training with you best because you always get so frustrated with me and end up panting at my feet~”

Shuuhei flushed, cheeks going red. Were they still talking about training? Because that sentence applied to two things in their lives and well, one of them was a very different type of ‘training’. “A – are we talking about training or _training_?”

Yumichika laughed again and kissed Shuuhei’s cheek before sitting back. “Do you really want to know that about taichou and Kuchiki-taichou~?”

Shuuhei contemplated it for a moment. “Well, no offense but I don’t particularly find Zaraki-taichou attractive. Pretty sure terrifying is a better adjective.” 

“True and Kuchiki-taichou is rather beautiful.” He sighed longingly and hid a grin at Shuuhei’s predictable reaction. 

“O – oi, what the hell Yumichika…?” But he trailed off as the other began to laugh. He huffed and blushed, sitting back in his chair. “Bastard.”

“Oh Shuuhei, you are terribly amusing.” He smiled in earnest and leant over, turning the other’s head to him and planting a soft kiss on his lips. “Don’t ever change, or I might just have to leave you and join taichou and Kuchiki-taichou~”

Shuuhei pulled a face again. “You wouldn’t…”

“No, you’re right…. Maybe I’ll go date Abarai-kun instead~” 

Shuuhei sighed and shook his head, going back to his food. “Yeah, right~” 

“True, though I have always wondered how far those tattoos go~” Yumichika hummed, glancing at Shuuhei, who only grinned. 

“More food and sake and maybe then I’ll talk~” He grinned back and the two happily began to eat again, relaxing into the still of the night.


End file.
